


Renascence

by Shax_r



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crisis of Faith, Don't copy to another site, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Medical Procedures, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Однажды Азирафаэль уже видел такое, на полу в роскошной пустой квартире, под кучей драной одежды. <...> и Кроули болтал о какой-то ерунде, содрогаясь каждый раз, когда его взгляд падал на чёрное пятно.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди M-E





	Renascence

Это даже не крик – вой, низкий, гортанный и совершенно нечеловеческий. Так – или почти так – воют раненые звери. Азирафаэлю некстати вспоминается лошадь, сломавшая ногу в топком болоте. Осколок кости разорвал сухожилия, пропорол шкуру, и бедное животное кричало от боли и от страха, не понимая, что происходит. И сейчас – та же боль, то же отчаяние, только сильнее в тысячу раз, потому что лошадь можно было исцелить.

В крайнем случае, лошадь можно было застрелить, а вот на это Азирафаэль уже не способен. Он корит себя за слабость и трусость, понимая, что никогда не сможет этого сделать, – и тут же приходит в ужас от того, что вообще допустил мысль об убийстве. Видимо, совсем очеловечился, – «отуземился», как сказал бы Кроули, – ведь это люди говорят: «Гуманнее пристрелить».

Люди знают толк в гуманности.

А он только и может, что беспомощно квохтать и виновато прятать взгляд. Его сил едва хватает на то, чтобы прижечь края раны и снять воспаление. Ожидаемо – это даже боль уменьшить не помогает, не говоря уж о чём-то большем, но это всё, на что он способен.

– Эй! Эй, ангел!

Азирафаэль вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд. Кроули сидит перед ним на корточках и щёлкает пальцами прямо у него перед носом.

– Ну наконец-то, – ворчит он, поднимаясь на ноги. Его чуть заметно ведёт в сторону, хотя он кристально трезв. – Я уж думал, что ты уснул.

– Нет-нет, – Азирафаэль растерянно улыбается и трёт переносицу. – Прости, я задумался немного. Знаешь, эта рукопись, которую мне прислали на прошлой неделе, – просто нечто. Представь только, там...

Он невпопад несёт что-то ещё, только бы забить эфир, только бы не допустить неловкого молчания. А молчание – если будет – точно будет неловким. Кроули неопределённо фыркает, но никак это не комментирует, просто небрежно протягивает ему руку.

– Пойдём наверх, поздно уже.

Раскрытая ладонь замирает на расстоянии пары футов от того места, где сидит Азирафаэль. Кроули ждёт несколько секунд, а потом нетерпеливо машет рукой, дескать, ну чего ты расселся, пошли скорее. Азирафаэль медлит.

– Кроули, – тихо говорит он. – Левее.

Кроули шумно выдыхает, его ноздри раздуваются.

– Я сижу левее, – тихо повторяет Азирафаэль.

– Ну и хрен с тобой, – зло огрызается Кроули, разом будто ощетинившись. Отдёргивает руку. – Не хочешь – не надо, я тебя уговаривать не собираюсь.

Наверх он уже не поднимется, и ему это прекрасно известно. Яростно шипя, он плюхается прямо на потёртый диван, закидывает ноги на подлокотник. Ему сейчас жёстко, тесно и неудобно, Азирафаэль знает это наверняка, но никакая сила сегодня уже не заставит его перебраться в спальню, на кровать.

Чёртов упрямец.

Сатана бы разобрал его проклятую гордость.

– Доброй ночи, – глухо ворчит Кроули, заматываясь в застиранное покрывало, и отворачивается лицом к спинке дивана.

Очки он не снимает, даже рискуя ненароком раздавить их ночью. Он снова поменял стиль – теперь они больше похожи на изогнутую полумаску, полностью закрывающую глаза спереди и с боков, и конечно же, это самая модная нынешней весной оправа. Ну, это Кроули так говорит, и Азирафаэль как-то не решается возражать.

Животный вой всё ещё звенит в ушах, как эхо в пустом зале.

Кто это сделал – Азирафаэль не знает точно, хотя, конечно, догадывается.

Он бы всех их в порошок стёр, изничтожил, отправил бы в небытие, которое будет похуже девятого круга Ада. Да только, во-первых – не по зубам ему, он, конечно, не просто так стоял на страже Восточных Врат, он силён, но не всесилен. А во-вторых – не поможет. Ничего он не вернёт, ни местью, ни молитвами.

Молиться он давно перестал. От Бога здесь толку – чуть меньше, чем никакого. А самое паршивое, что он как будто всегда это знал, просто боялся сказать вслух, и теперь вот наконец настало время. Он продолжает оттягивать момент признания, по-прежнему твердит себе, что Бог – есть любовь, Она любит всех Своих созданий и никогда от них не отвернётся. А в душе – хотя откуда бы у ангелов душа? – давно уже ведёт с самим собой такие ожесточённые споры, какие им с Кроули за все шесть тысяч лет пьяных разговоров и не снились.

Кажется, люди называют это кризисом веры. Азирафаэль ловит себя на мысли, что будь он человеком – стал бы атеистом.

Вот незадача – он даже этого не может.

Азирафаэль до скрежета стискивает зубы, разводя в плошке лекарство.

– Дорогой, уже пять, – зовёт он. – Пора!

– Да иду я, иду, – Кроули широко ухмыляется, подпирая плечом дверной косяк. Делает вид, что это он просто не торопится. – У всех нормальных англичан файв-о-клок – это пятичасовой чай, а у меня – пятичасовой антисептик? Я сражён наповал твоей оригинальностью, так и знай!

– Не паясничай, пожалуйста, и садись.

На стуле Кроули разваливается с обычной своей небрежностью. Очки он снимает нехотя и покорно замирает, чуть наклонившись вперёд, чтобы было удобнее. Азирафаэль хлопочет над плошкой, смачивая раствором ватные тампоны, зачем-то возится с марлей, хотя она ему не понадобится, просто почему-то ею завалена вся их скудная аптечка, и в который раз уже хватается за склянку с антисептиком, проверяя этикетку. Тянет время, стараясь подольше не смотреть Кроули в глаза.

Он так и не привык, и кто бы знал, как ему за это стыдно.

Кроули, наверное, догадывается.

По крайней мере, он молчит, не пытаясь язвить или ворчать. Это первое время он дёргался и шипел, Азирафаэль даже пригрозил привязать его к стулу – что стало темой сальных шуточек на целую неделю. Сейчас терпит, хотя мокрая вата наверняка неприятно холодит кожу, а антисептик жжёт заживающую слизистую. Со временем и правда стало лучше, рана медленно, но затягивается, это раньше приходилось по нескольку раз за день убирать сначала сукровицу, а потом и гной, скапливающийся в подглазничной борозде.

Азирафаэль как может бережно проводит по крыльям клиновидной кости, по кромке глазницы, чуть сильнее прижимает тампон к подсохшему желтовато-зелёному сгустку, образовавшемуся в выемке под слёзным гребнем. Кроули скалится, дёргая уголком рта, антисептик пузырится с характерным шипением, и Азирафаэль наконец стирает размякший гной парой коротких мазков.

– Прости, это было неприятно, – он придерживает Кроули за подбородок, слегка поворачивая его голову, и бегло осматривает вторую глазницу. – Сейчас будет легче, левый глаз у тебя уже почти зажил.

– Херня, это же ненадолго, – тот самоуверенно усмехается. – На мне всё моментально заживает, уж поверь мне на слово.

Это «моментально» длится уже полгода, дольше, чем у смертных, и всё равно каждый день начинается и заканчивается с обработки антисептиком его глаз – или того, что от них осталось, но сам Кроули всё равно упрямо называет _это_ глазами, а у Азирафаэля духу не хватает с ним спорить.

Азирафаэль знает, как святая вода действует на демонов, пусть и в теории – он этот вопрос вдоль и поперёк изучил ещё в начале двадцатого века, разве что на практике не наблюдал никогда. Только натыкался на последствия.

Кроули повезло. Произошло чудо, не иначе – Азирафаэля передёргивает от одних мыслей об этом «чуде», будь оно трижды проклято – потому что он остался жив. Пострадали только глаза, и надо было действовать с ювелирной точностью, чтобы уничтожить их подчистую и при этом не зацепить остальное. Азирафаэль не может точно сказать, милосердием это было или изощрённым садизмом.

– Ну вот, я закончил.

Пригоршня мокрых тампонов, испачканных желтоватыми точками гноя и розовыми кляксами крови, по щелчку пальцев растворяется в небытие. Кроули не шевелится, и Азирафаэль знает – вовсе не потому, что продолжает придерживать его за подбородок. Хотел бы – уже сбежал.

Азирафаэль наклоняется и осторожно целует надбровные дуги. Кроули молчит. То, что когда-то было глазами, – живыми, красивыми, самыми красивыми на свете глазами, Господи, Сатана, да хоть кто-нибудь, и почему только ему не хватило смелости сказать об этом раньше, пока эти слова ещё не стали издёвкой, – сейчас – провалы, на дне которых влажно поблёскивает вязкая чёрная смола.

Однажды Азирафаэль уже видел такое, на полу в роскошной пустой квартире, под кучей драной одежды. Кроули тогда жутко смутился и бормотал, что он просто не успел прибраться. «Знаешь, ангел, как-то времени не было». Останки Лигура они вывели совместными усилиями, истратив больше десятка чудес и два флакона моющего средства, и Кроули болтал о какой-то ерунде, содрогаясь каждый раз, когда его взгляд падал на чёрное пятно.

Зрелище и правда не из приятных. Особенно когда изо дня в день склоняешься над такими же пятнами, только поменьше, стараясь не задевать их, но даже на расстоянии ощущая под пальцами мерную пульсацию. Оно как будто живое, всё ещё тёплое, мягкое, подёрнутое глянцево-блестящей плёнкой, как открытая рана под содранной кожей, только другого цвета.

– Ангел, чем занят?

Кроули пытается ходить бесшумно, как и прежде, и ему это почти удаётся – когда он не спотыкается об угол ковра и не налетает на книги, разбросанные по всей комнате по старой азирафаэлевой привычке.

Ковёр и книги приходится убрать, пентаграмму на полу – стереть. Всё равно никто не будет ею пользоваться. Больше никто.

– Нашёл пару любопытных глав в «Сумме теологии»[1], – весь стол завален тяжёлыми пыльными фолиантами и пергаментами, в основном, конечно же, самыми ранними изданиями, на которые даже смотреть страшно – вот-вот рассыплются от старости. Азирафаэль торопливо перелистывает страницы массивного талмуда, неслышно ругается себе под нос, когда от слишком резкого движения бумага начинает рваться на краях. – Возможно, получится найти зацепку, что нам делать дальше.

Он нарочно говорит «нам». В основном ему, конечно же, Кроули практически беспомощен, но попробуй только об этом сказать – придёт в такое бешенство, что, наверное, и развоплотить ненароком сможет. Им сейчас только бюрократических проволочек не хватало, Азирафаэль нутром чует, что после всего случившегося Небеса сделают всё, чтобы новое тело ему выдали только через пару столетий.

А ещё он замечает, как при слове «мы» Кроули кривится, дескать, что за глупые сантименты, но всё равно чуть-чуть, да оттаивает.

– Если найдёшь что-нибудь полезное – прочитаешь мне? – спрашивает он и тут же поспешно добавляет: – Ну так, на всякий случай. Чтобы точно ничего не упустить.

Его ладони неуверенно ощупывают спинку кресла, добираются до плеч и вцепляются мёртвой хваткой. Кроули медлит ещё пару секунд и наконец выдыхает, и его подбородок упирается в макушку Азирафаэля.

Кроули тянется к нему. Конечно же, сам он ни за что в этом не признается, но ему одиноко. В магазин он переехал сразу, даже почти не возмущался, теперь он на виду двадцать четыре часа в сутки, но ему всё равно мало. Кажется, людям зрение даёт восемьдесят процентов информации об окружающем мире. Как обстоят дела у демонов, змей, или у демонов-змей, Азирафаэль точно не знает, зато всё замечает. Кроули нервно вздрагивает от каждого шороха, постоянно крутит головой и принюхивается, иногда, забывшись, пробует воздух языком, и это выглядит почти комично.

Это можно было бы списать на беспокойство – дескать, боится, что за кем-нибудь из них снова придут. Но Кроули неглуп, он знает, что их обоих оставили в покое, по крайней мере, на ближайшее время. И кто знает, что изменится до того, как Небеса или Ад снова соберутся устраивать войну?

– Готов поспорить, что они только сгонять всех обратно на работу будут ещё лет сто, – фыркает Кроули, разваливаясь на диване. 

Своим привычкам он не изменяет. В одной руке у него – бокал с вином, другая лежит на брючном ремне, периодически начиная постукивать пальцами по крупной металлической пряжке. Он даже ухитряется не пролить ни капли, когда перевешивается через подлокотник, чтобы подцепить с пола бутылку и плеснуть себе добавки.

Первый месяц он обливался постоянно.

Азирафаэль улыбается. Иногда ему начинает казаться, что всё и впрямь может наладиться. Кроули покалечили, лишили зрения, унизили, в конце концов, – а он и не изменился как будто. Всё так же любит зубоскалить, хлещет коллекционный алкоголь и иногда, очень стараясь не попасться, пакостит по мелочам: то под окном на кого-нибудь птичка нагадит посреди ночи, то матерное слово на тротуаре появится, то молоко в холодильнике прокиснет. У Азирафаэля не выходит на него злиться, и дело тут вовсе не в ангельской натуре.

Он и сейчас наблюдает, как Кроули самозабвенно рассказывает про особенности работы в Преисподней, для пущей выразительности подкрепляя свои слова бурной жестикуляцией. Иногда – не слишком пристойной. Азирафаэль почти краснеет, но всё равно не может не улыбаться.

– Видел бы ты нашего квартирмейстера, – вставляет он, когда Кроули умолкает на минуту, чтобы перевести дыхание, и ловит себя на мысли – как же хорошо, что улыбку можно не только увидеть, но и услышать. – Вот кто тогда наверняка громче всех орал. Отправить бы его к вашим на месяц-другой, для наведения порядка.

– А ты, оказывается, садист! – Кроули хохочет, запрокинув голову.

Он не перестаёт надеяться. Азирафаэль его понимает – у Кроули всегда энергия хлестала через край, одна безумная идея в голове моментально сменялась другой, а сейчас он заперт в четырёх стенах на неопределённый срок, с неопределёнными перспективами и двумя гноящимися ранами вместо глаз, которые он сам даже обработать не в состоянии.

Конечно, ему трудно усидеть на месте.

Кроули пытается помочь – и разводит кипучую деятельность так, как только он это может. Помнится, в первый раз Азирафаэль не на шутку испугался, услышав в подсобной комнате незнакомый женский голос – подумал уже, что к ним вломился кто-то, кому нипочём наложенные на дверь заклятия. Потом-то Кроули, конечно, со смехом объяснил ему, что это всего лишь голосовой помощник в телефоне (и даже уговорил его немного побеседовать с этим самым помощником, вернее, помощницей – очень приятной и вежливой дамой, пусть и с электронными мозгами), но Азирафаэль так и не привык. Ему почему-то становилось стыдно, и он спешил удалиться в зал, к своим книгам, когда Кроули в очередной раз пытался выведать у вежливой дамы, что ему делать.

Прогрессивный интернет, напичканный знаниями сотен поколений людей, оказался бессилен перед топорными приёмами существ, застрявших в четырнадцатом веке. Не было в нём ответа на вопрос, как вернуть зрение демону, глаза которого выжгли святой водой.

И от этого Кроули тоже чувствует себя бессильным.

Сначала он отмахивается. Дескать, ну и ладно, подумаешь, трагедия какая. Он как будто бравирует своими увечьями, посмеивается над собственной неловкостью и беспечно хохочет, сводя на нет все попытки Азирафаэля заговорить с ним о... Обо всём.

– Ангел, я в полном порядке, – Кроули тянет слова и тянется сам, его руки медленно, с нажимом оглаживают предплечья, будто ощупывая, будто пытаясь то ли запомнить, то ли наоборот, воссоздать в памяти знакомый образ. – Да не дёргайся ты так, завтра я что-нибудь придумаю.

– Завтра? – Азирафаэль выдыхает, смотрит прямо в лицо, которое сейчас так близко от его собственного – достаточно просто немного податься вперёд, чтобы ощутить кожей мерное тёплое дыхание.

– Завтра, – Кроули самодовольно облизывается.

Азирафаэль охотно поддаётся такому соблазну, и ему не стыдно. Если только самую капельку.

Завтра, завтра, завтра. Бесконечные «завтра» растягиваются в недели и месяцы, Кроули продолжает твердить, что уже вот-вот, уже почти всё, осталось только разобраться с парой мелочей. Азирафаэль продолжает копаться в книгах, на строчки раскладывая пыльные тяжёлые тома, надеясь найти в них хоть какую-то зацепку. Иногда то у одного, то у другого что-то получается – и очередная полумолитва-полупроклятие, зачитанная над плошкой с антисептиком, вызывает только ощущение, что они снова потратили время впустую. Что их наебали – как выразился бы Кроули, если бы у него оставался запал на ехидные комментарии.

А потом приходит злость.

Азирафаэль видел демонов в ярости, и ему хотелось бы сказать, что Кроули совсем на них не похож, – но нет. Кроули не изрыгает пламя, не громит всё, что под руку попало (разбитая бутылка не в счёт, со стола он её смахнул совершенно случайно, и это чистая правда), и уж конечно не пытается навредить – но аура от него исходит такая, что впору вспомнить былое и схватиться за меч. Азирафаэль только рад, что отдал его – в такие моменты он не готов поручиться за свои инстинкты.

Что-то тёмное, вязкое и густое, как та субстанция, что виднеется в пустых глазницах, стелется по комнате едким дымом, пахнущим гарью и сернистыми испарениями. С той разницей, что от гари помещение можно проветрить, а вот от взбесившегося демона открытая форточка не поможет.

– Дорогой, не упрямься, пожалуйста, – мягко говорит Азирафаэль. – Тебе нельзя выходить... одному нельзя. Мы ведь уже это обсуждали, помнишь?

– Ангел, я в полном порядке! – Кроули щерится и рычит, мечется по комнате, то и дело загребая носками ботинок. У него красивая изящная походка и плавные движения, но сейчас они больше похожи на судороги. – Я здоров, понятно тебе?! Здоров и совершенно в норме! И не надо носиться со мной, как с грёбаным инвалидом!

– Кроули, мы давно обо всём договорились. Не вынуждай меня напоминать, что пока ты не поправишься...

Кроули резко поворачивается к нему лицом, и Азирафаэль почти физически чувствует, как его трясёт от злости. Будто воздух вокруг него сгущается, тяжелеет и пульсирует, сжимаясь и сокращаясь, как нечто живое. В голову некстати закрадывается мысль, что Кроули теперь может быть опасен не только для себя, но и для окружающих. Как... ну да, как демон.

– Да никогда я не поправлюсь! – тот будто слышит его мысли. Или это у Азирафаэля всё на лице написано. – Я, блядь, не человек, что ты меня этими сказочками кормишь?

Азирафаэлю нечего на это возразить. Поэтому он просто молча усиливает защиту на дверях и окнах книжного – Кроули почти обжигается, когда пробует схватиться за ручку – и ждёт. Рано или поздно Кроули успокоится и сам придёт к нему. Вот тогда они оба попросят друг у друга прощения, Кроули заберётся к нему на колени, прижмётся губами к виску и подтянет ноги, устраиваясь боком.

Азирафаэль обнимает его, гладит по спине – и чувствует под ладонью напряжённые, будто каменные мышцы. Кроули бормочет что-то неразборчиво, ёрзает на коленях, устраиваясь поудобнее, льнёт всем телом – совсем как раньше – а сам весь на взводе, кажется, готов в любой момент или ударить, или отскочить.

Или поцеловать, или вцепиться в глотку.

Азирафаэль касается его затылка, зарываясь пальцами в коротко остриженные волосы, медленно перебирает их, ерошит, слегка тянет отдельные пряди – и ждёт, ждёт, ждёт, когда Кроули наконец позволит себе расслабиться. Выдохнет что-нибудь нецензурно-ласковое, покрепче обнимет за шею, опустит наконец сведённые от напряжения плечи. Раньше это всегда срабатывало.

Сейчас, раз от раза, на это уходит всё больше времени.

Однажды у Азирафаэля не выдерживают нервы. Он со вздохом снимает невидимые замки, один за одним, и впервые за многие месяцы двери книжного открываются. Люди сюда всё равно не войдут, конечно же, а вот некий демон, осторожно придерживаясь за стену, наконец спускается с крыльца. Азирафаэль почти видит – потому что хочет видеть – как Кроули старательно отворачивается, стараясь ничем не выдать своего смущения, слышит неразборчивое бормотание, то ли «вот оно, хвалёное ангельское милосердие», то ли «спасибо, обещаю не лезть в неприятности». 

А на самом деле – Кроули молчит и исчезает так быстро, что закрадываются подозрения, уж не воспользовался ли он чудом. Это, конечно, не возбраняется, и вообще он волен творить всё, что хочет, Азирафаэль ему не нянька, но всё равно становится как-то паршиво.

Вернётся Кроули только через несколько дней, взъерошенный и злой, ещё злее, чем раньше. И на все попытки расспросов – будет только огрызаться, выпускать невидимые шипы, а то и вовсе демонстративно сбегать в другую комнату.

В следующий раз он уходит без предупреждения и не появляется целую неделю, пока у Азирафаэля не заканчивается терпение. Найти его оказывается не так уж и сложно, консьерж из мэйферской многоэтажки охотно рассказывает вежливому джентльмену, как часто здесь появляется хозяин квартиры с последнего этажа (который будто и не пропадал вовсе) и куда уходит. Вернее – уезжает с подземной парковки, и тут Азирафаэль едва сдерживается, чтобы не прикрыть этот район к чертям собачьим, отправить их всех в Преисподнюю, а то и куда подальше, за то, что пустили за руль слепого.

Кроули ничего не говорит, когда Азирафаэль упрашивает его вернуться домой, но и не возражает. «Бентли», безошибочно нашедшая дорогу на автопилоте, остаётся припаркованной прямо на улице, перед дверями книжного.

Этим вечером они, как ни в чём не бывало, снова напиваются в подсобке, Кроули от вина незаметно переходит к виски, хрипло смеётся, запрокидывая голову, и кажется, что всё по-прежнему. А потом Азирафаэль усилием воли трезвеет и разводит в плошке антисептик.

– Ужасно, твои раны нельзя так запускать, – полушутливо-полустрого ворчит он, придерживая Кроули за подбородок.

В микроскопические трещинки попала уличная грязь, едва зажившая слизистая снова покраснела и опухла, местами началось загноение. Кто бы мог подумать, что существу, которому не страшны переломы и даже оторванные конечности (бюрократические проволочки не в счёт – и кто бы мог подумать, что Азирафаэль однажды это скажет), годами будут досаждать какие-то царапины – пусть даже на месте выжженных глазниц. Всевышняя, видимо, решила поиздеваться, наделив их почти безграничной силой – и такой досадной уязвимостью.

Азирафаэль ловит себя на том, что такие мысли – есть богохульство, и это открытие оставляет его совершенно равнодушным.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, – фыркает Кроули и тут же ойкает, когда ватный тампон слишком резко задевает едва подсохшую корочку сукровицы. Азирафаэль этого будто не замечает, молчит тяжело и очень выразительно, и Кроули наконец не выдерживает, неохотно цедит сквозь зубы: – Ну прости. Больше такого не повторится.

Это совсем не то, что подобает ангелу, но сейчас Азирафаэль чувствует только усталость и досаду. Как будто ему одному тут больше всех надо, а Кроули, будь его воля, пустил бы всё на самотёк. Такое наплевательское отношение к собственному состоянию раздражает, Азирафаэль уже почти злится – то ли на Кроули, за его беспечность, то ли на себя, за то, что продолжает с ним возиться.

Прежде, чем он успевает это осознать, прижатый пальцем тампон сильно давит на небольшой нарыв, выдавливая гной вместе с кровью.

– Больно ш-ш-ше! – шипит Кроули и инстинктивно отшатывается назад.

– Тогда перестань дёргаться, – Азирафаэль сам не понимает, почему начинает огрызаться. – Сам довёл себя до такого состояния – так терпи.

– Эй, я же извинился!

Время тянется медленно, слишком медленно даже по его меркам, и Азирафаэль теряет терпение. Ловит Кроули за загривок, фиксируя его голову в одном положении, и снова проводит тампоном по самому краю скуловой кости, счищая подсыхающую кровь. Кроули напрягается, хоть и не говорит ничего. Он не может видеть, но он слышит тяжёлое дыхание, чувствует, как крепко его держат. На шее проступают натянутые жилы, ноздри раздуваются и подрагивают, и он со свистом выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Верхняя губа вздёргивается на секунду, и Азирафаэлю кажется, что он видит тонкий изогнутый клык.

Возможно, ему это просто мерещится.

В следующий раз Кроули пропадает, оставив «Бентли» у магазина, и на своей старой квартире не показывается, консьерж даже не может взять в толк, о ком идёт речь. И в следующий. И в следующий.

Азирафаэль упрямо находит его каждый раз, в Лондоне или на другом краю планеты, с помощью чудес и какой-то... удачи, и Кроули почти не сопротивляется. По крайней мере – вслух. По крайней мере – его хватает ещё на какое-то время, прежде чем он сбежит снова. Азирафаэль выигрывает себе пару недель спокойствия, и на что-то большее он уже перестал рассчитывать.

– Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? Вместе? – как-то раз спрашивает он. Кроули прекращает гипнотизировать входную дверь непрозрачными стёклами очков, вздрагивает и оборачивается. – Мы так давно нигде не были.

– И куда же? – спрашивает Кроули с насмешкой.

Азирафаэль почему-то мнётся и краснеет. Ему очень хочется добавить, что они так много упустили в своей жизни и так мало успели наверстать за то время, когда... Кроули был здоров.

– В ресторан? – предлагает он уже без прежней уверенности. – Или в твой любимый бар, если хочешь.

– Я там был недавно, – перебивает его Кроули, но Азирафаэль упрямо продолжает:

– Или, может, на выставку? В театр? Как насчёт театра, Кроули? Давненько мы туда не выбирались. А сейчас в Королевском театре как раз ставят «Ричарда Второго», можно было бы сходить. Помнишь его? Славный был малый...

– Ангел, – голос Кроули хрипит ещё сильнее, чем обычно. Он разворачивается к Азирафаэлю всем корпусом, «смотрит» так выразительно, будто он и правда всё ещё зрячий, и в изогнутых тёмных стёклах бликует свет от настольной лампы. – Театр, серьёзно?

Эту тему они больше не затрагивают. Кроули уходит один, Азирафаэль ждёт пару дней и отправляется его разыскивать.

В какой-то момент он понимает, что когда Кроули нет – в книжном становится спокойнее. Совсем как в старые времена, когда можно было читать сутки напролёт, устроившись в любимом кресле, когда повсюду не воняло антисептиком и никто не пытался от скуки разносить мебель. Когда Кроули был где-то там, где-то далеко, и с ним всё было хорошо, и ничто не говорило о том, что теперь он – озлобленный калека, способный только огрызаться и ныть.

Азирафаэль знает, что это трусость и малодушие, он и не собирается им поддаваться. Просто уговаривает себя подождать ещё денёчек. А потом ещё. Кроули вернётся, говорит он себе, конечно, Кроули вернётся.

Кроули и возвращается – спустя почти месяц. Не говорит ни слова, просто с порога хватает Азирафаэля за отворот домашнего халата и целует. Гарью и серой от него пахнет ещё больше, чем обычно, всё тело дрожит, он прижимается со всей силы, руки судорожно цепляются за плечи, за волосы, прикасаются к лицу самыми кончиками пальцев, будто он всё пытается напомнить себе о чём-то.

– Я тоже скучал, дорогой, – честно говорит Азирафаэль. Пару часов назад он не смог бы точно сказать, действительно ли он скучал по Кроули, но вот прямо сейчас не сомневается – да, скучал.

Он надеется, что худшее позади – потому что куда уж хуже? – и что теперь всё изменится.

Оно и меняется.

Теперь Кроули чуть меньше огрызается и чуть больше просто молчит, часами сидя в одной позе и слегка покачиваясь. Уходит реже, пропадает дольше. Азирафаэль больше и не порывается его разыскивать. Он говорит себе, что всё будет в порядке, что Кроули сумеет за себя постоять, он же хитрый старый Змей, которого так просто не возьмёшь.

Ему стыдно, очень стыдно, он выдумывает себе тысячи оправданий – например, что ему не хотелось бы видеть Кроули, своего друга и соратника, таким подавленным и разбитым. Он бы и рад помочь, он же ангел, это, в конце концов, часть его природы – вот только, похоже, за столько лет жизни на Земле они оба подзабыли эту самую природу.

Очеловечились.

А людям, увы, свойственно уходить от проблем по пути наименьшего сопротивления.

– Я сам, – шипит Кроули, пытаясь отобрать антисептик. Наверное, он ждёт, что Азирафаэль начнёт спорить, ругаться, может, даже по рукам надаёт, как в прошлый раз. Кроули уже не впервые пытается доказывать, что он и сам может о себе позаботиться, и обычно Азирафаэль просто беззлобно ворчит на него в ответ.

Сейчас он протягивает плошку и тампоны.

– Конечно, дорогой.

Кроули выглядит озадаченным и сбитым с толку, но ничего не говорит.

Конечно же, у него ничего не получается. Наощупь обрабатывать глазницы неудобно, вата цепляется сухими волокнами за края мелких ранок, Кроули дёргается и рычит от боли. К тому же, у него руки трясутся, он явно боится навредить себе ещё больше, и в результате психует – просто испепеляет и тампоны, и плошку. Буквально – они на секунду вспыхивают в его руках красно-жёлтым пламенем, и на пол осыпается только горсть золы.

Хорошо, что ковров в магазине больше нет, – флегматично думает Азирафаэль, стараясь не злиться за испорченный паркет.

Маслянистое чёрное пятно на полу въедается в дерево, кажется, намертво.

Про антисептик Кроули больше не говорит ни слова, да Азирафаэль ему и не напоминает. Столько времени прошло – любым ранам давно уже пора было затянуться. В глубине своей несуществующей души он понимает, что ничего не затянулось, раны от святой воды так просто не проходят, да и вообще едва ли когда-нибудь пройдут. Но они с Кроули могут неделями не разговаривать и не приближаться друг к другу, а потому получается делать вид, что он ничего не замечает. Да и сам Кроули теперь постоянно носит очки, не снимая их даже во сне. Спать он, впрочем, почти перестал.

Спальня на втором этаже зарастает паутиной и пылью – туда снова месяцами никто не заглядывает. Азирафаэль тщетно пытается вспомнить, когда они последний раз спали вместе (хотя бы просто – спали), когда прикасались друг к другу – а у ангелов ведь хорошая память.

А ещё ангелам полагается быть внимательными, но Азирафаэль не сразу замечает, что иногда Кроули как-то странно трёт глаза, кривясь от неприятных ощущений. И заметив – не спешит лезть с расспросами. Кроули сам разберётся и попросит о помощи, если будет в ней нуждаться, – говорит он себе, а сам только наблюдает издалека, стараясь ничем себя не выдать.

Кроули, конечно же, не может этого увидеть, но у Кроули всё ещё сверхъестественное чутьё.

– Не на что тут смотреть, – огрызается он, торопливо надевая очки.

Азирафаэль подходит к нему ближе, огибает кресло, и Кроули настороженно поворачивает голову на звук шагов. Азирафаэль ничего не говорит, молча протягивает руки к его лицу и кончиками пальцев прикасается к дужкам очков. Кроули замирает на секунду. Выдыхает со свистом сквозь стиснутые зубы.

И отшатывается.

– Прекрати валять дурака, – видит... хоть кто-нибудь, это должно было прозвучать мягко. – Дай мне взглянуть.

– Я же сказал – не на что смотреть.

Он бьёт ребром ладони по протянутой руке, несильно, но ощутимо, и вскакивает с кресла. Он взвинчен, напряжён, как пружина – будто ждёт ответного удара. Азирафаэль бы и рад сказать, что он на такое не способен, но вот прямо сейчас – способен.

– Какой же ты идиот, – почти рычит он, хватая Кроули за плечи. Тот дёргается, пытается освободиться, но хватка у ангела крепкая, с каждой попыткой вырваться руки сжимаются всё сильнее, и это, наверное, уже становится больно. – Упрямый идиот, и я уже жалею, что с тобой связался.

– А ты мудак, – как-то слишком спокойно выдыхает Кроули.

Они молча смотрят друг на друга – Азирафаэль готов поклясться, что прямо сейчас Кроули его видит. Как он видит сам себя – отражение, искажённое изогнутыми стёклами очков – перекошенное, совсем не своё лицо. Чужое какое-то.

– Я учился у лучших, – говорит он, разжимая руки.

Кроули нервно смеётся. Уйдёт – думает Азирафаэль.

– Похоже, мы с тобой два мудака, – говорит Кроули и, помедлив секунду, осторожно снимает очки. – Идеальная пара, не находишь?

Только сейчас Азирафаэль понимает, что он надеялся на чудо. Не на милость Господа (или Сатаны, кто их разберёт) и не на волшебное исцеление – наверное, просто на то, что своенравный Кроули сумел таки переупрямить даже божественную волю.

Конечно, чуда не произошло. Несколько ранок воспалились, видимо, он умудрился занести инфекцию, и теперь покраснели, некрасиво припухли, а в нижней глазничной щели скопилось что-то тёмно-бурое. Потому он и чесался – стало только хуже, теперь придётся не один день потратить, чтоб хотя бы вернуться к тому, что было.

Но это ничего. Это поправимо, говорит сам себе Азирафаэль, это можно вылечить, у них всё получится.

Кажется, последние слова он произносит вслух. Кроули деланно не обращает на них внимания, только уголок его рта слегка приподнимается.

Он ничего не говорит, когда Азирафаэль приносит с кухни новый флакон антисептика и упаковку ваты. Терпит осторожные, но всё равно болезненные прикосновения туго скрученного тампона к свежим воспалениям, даже не шипит почти. Азирафаэль бережно вычищает сгустки застарелой крови и какой-то тёмной слизи, а закончив – просто остаётся сидеть вот так, касаясь ладонью щеки Кроули и глядя в чуть мерцающие (должно быть, это игра света) впадины, каналами уходящие вглубь черепа.

Даже не моргает.

Он уже не верит в то, что Кроули когда-нибудь восстановится. Как не верит больше в милосердного Бога, в добрую любящую мамочку, присматривающую за своими детьми. Богу нет дела до того, что происходит в сотворённом Ею мире, а у него, ангела-уже-не-Божьего, больше нет веры в чудеса. У него есть чашка с антисептиком и собственные руки. И Кроули, который, кажется, ещё может во что-то поверить.

– Ангел мой, ты там в каких облаках опять витаешь?

Кроули хохочет громко, заливисто. В руке у него – пара цветных бумажек, но он так активно ими размахивает, что Азирафаэлю никак не удаётся рассмотреть, что на них напечатано.

– У меня есть потрясающая идея!

– Которая мне, конечно же, не понравится? – Азирафаэль прикусывает щёку изнутри, чтобы сдержать улыбку, но она всё равно сквозит во взгляде, звенит в голосе, в каждом произнесённом слове.

– Ты совсем в меня не веришь! – Кроули театрально хватается за сердце, но надолго его не хватает, и он снова смеётся. – Лондонский симфонический сегодня даёт концерт Дворжака, юбилей там у него вроде, или ещё что. И ты хочешь пойти.

– Это вопрос?

– Неа, – жизнерадостно скалится Кроули и подаёт руку.

Азирафаэль смотрит на раскрытую ладонь – до неё тянуться пару футов, не меньше, – а потом бесшумно, чудом, перемещает своё кресло ближе.

– Умеешь же уговаривать, старый ты Змей, – говорит он и поднимается, опираясь на протянутую руку.

**Author's Note:**

> 1Богословский трактат Фомы Аквинского.[return to text]
> 
> Проголосовать за работу можно до 16.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTJrd1NbpnTvTgMzZ0XXt1nAurgOxCMHWgWtlNIjKWVhKGew/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
